Godzilla Visits The Park
by Shadowgate
Summary: Rigby are trying to come with a plan to make Halloween not just a night of costumes, candy, or scary pictures but always have that special something to make the night a blast of destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Godzilla Comes To The Park

By Shadowgate

…...

Rigby and Mordecai were watching an old Godzilla Movie from the 1950's.

Rigby said "Halloween is coming up and this is what we're settling for? I want a Friday The 13'th Movie."

Mordecai just ignored Rigby.

Rigby asked "what kind of Halloween pranks can we do this year?"

Mordecai said "we should show up at the park on Halloween night dressed as girls."

Rigby said "dressed up like girls."

Mordecai said "it would be something totally unexpected. Benson would be in so much shock that the feeling of looking so ridiculous would be worth it.

Rigby said "yeah but then we'll have to spend 10 minutes reviving Benson.

"After that everyone else will be laughing at us and we'll never hear the end of it. Pops will think it's just so adorable he'll be giving us dolls as gifts forever."

Mordeci said "yeah you're right."

Rigby pulled up an 8-ball and said "look into the future."The 8-ball showed a big sign left in front of their door that said in red letters GLBT =DEATH PENALTY!

It showed another picture of a Swastika and a picture of "FAGGOTS SHOULD DIE" spraypainted on the front lawn of their small facility they live in.

Mordeci said "oh no way. We've not seen any skinheads or psychos around here in a long time."

Rigby said "4 skinhead groups in Alabama along with the local Klan group that was in that little town all got together and planned a big attack. Three weeks later they carried out their attack in a town Colorado on a college campus. There was someone that a few guys from one of the skinhead groups were mad at for something. They figured that by telling other skinhead groups and the Klan group about how this person had pissed them off while living in Alabama. They said that if they could get even by striking that person with a surprise visit well not only would the specific few angry skinheads get their revenge but they could prove they had power to strike anywhere when working together."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Godzilla Visits The Park

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

…...

Mordecai and Rigby both showed up on the field for a Halloween night meeting. They went up to Benson and Rigby said "we figured we wouldn't wear costumes. We figured we would come as we are because just like any other day that drives you nuts to the point where you want to fire us. That would indeed achieve the goal of Halloween to scare people."

Skips commented "they're poking fun at themselves."

Another employee decided to chime in "you know who looks scary without a Halloween costume on?"

Mordecai and Rigby answer in unison "your mom."

Benson said "alright now let's get down to business. If you see a child get hurt while trick or treating do not make physical contact with the child. Find out where his or her parents are and what the child's name is. Chances are the child will have friends around so they'll be witnesses and always document the incident and wait for the legal guardians to arrive. Make sure messes are cleaned up because that could lead to children getting injured and lawsuits."

Rigby chimed in and said "Benson what if you fall down? Would you want us to comfort you or would you sue us?"

Benson replied "if I got hurt you and Mordecai would be the last two I'd want around to comfort me."

Mordecai commented "especially after our Halloween prank last year I'm surprised you'll even speak to us."

Everyone started asking what the Halloween prank was that Mordecai and Rigby played on Benson.

Finally Benson said "they taped a picture of Charlie Manson's face over the face of my high school sweetheart."

Laughter is heard all around.

"When I went to bed on the night of the last Halloween I looked over at my high school sweethearts picture and screamed because I saw this madman with a beard."

Everyone laughs out loud.

Then that whacky employee asked "you know who looks like Charlie Manson with a beard?"

Rigby and Mordecai answer "your mom."

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Godzilla Visits The Park

Chapter 3

By Shadowgate

…...

Benson went on with his instructions for his park employees.

"I know Halloween is supposed to be scary but if I get complaints from parents that anyone of you did something that was too scary you'll be fired. Is that clear?"

Rigby said "Mordecai and I will promise not to show any of the children pictures of Charlie Manson."

Rigby and Mordecai both fall down laughing.

Benson was not amused.

Pops said "oh well I am sure that Rigby and Mordecai wouldn't do something that would be both scary and cruel that children would end up having nightmares."

Benson said "well Pops they're cool around you but that doesn't mean they'll be cool around just anybody."

Rigby tapped Mordecai and asked "have you been mean to Benson lately?"

Mordecai answered "well no but he says we're not cool around a lot of people so maybe I was. Oh wait we put a picture of Charlie Manson up on his high school sweetheart's photograph."

Rigby laughed and said "oh damn that was our best Halloween prank."

Benson replied "well hey just play that prank on someone and if they complain to me about it I can fire your ass."

Rigby shot back "don't worry I've already implemented my Halloween prank."

Benson said "yes you and your friend decided to show your true faces and that's something scary that I have to put up with everyday so you figured Halloween should be no different."

Rigby said "no I wrote it in the park record keeping book."

Benson was irritated.

Rigby said "I wrote at the bottom of the book "Godzilla will come to the park on Halloween."

All of the sudden a loud growl was heard.

Then Godzilla stomped on the snack stand.

Benson said "oh great now the snack stand has been destroyed."

Rigby said "with the prices going up I'd say it's poetic justice."

Benson said "well you'll pay out of your check to rebuild it."

Mordecai asked "shouldn't the park's insurance company pay for it like they would if a storm comes? You know a natural disaster?"

Benson shouted "WHAT IS SO NATURAL ABOUT GODZILLA DESTROYING A SNACK STAND?"

THE END


End file.
